


Wanna hear your beating heart (one last time)

by insxne



Series: I don't wanna be your friend (I wanna kiss your neck) [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alcohol implied, Angst, Boys Kissing, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insxne/pseuds/insxne
Summary: Minho's grin gets wider."If you wanna a date, I know a great restaurant, inside of the maze. Only open at night, with the loveliest waiters, that call themselves Grievers. You're up for it ?""uh... I think I'll pass"





	Wanna hear your beating heart (one last time)

> _Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_
> 
> _Until the bleeding sun comes alive_

 

The first time they actually see each other, Thomas just arrived, and he’s in front of one of the doors of the maze. Then Minho appears, running, looking exhausted, followed by Ben. He had passed close to him then, almost touching him, and even after, Thomas had felt his eyes burning his back, so he had turned towards the other, staring back, frowning. Who was this guy ? Why did he run ?

_welcome to the maze._

 

* * *

 

The second time he catches Minho staring at him, it’s kinda both their fault. He’s sitting with Newt, a little away from the party and the fire, drinking the most awful thing he’s ever drunk, listenning the other explaining him what they knew from that place so far, and Newt has turned towards the party, showing him Minho. The guy was sitting on a chair, drunning and watching the fire. 

"This is Minho", Newt says. "The keeper of the runners". 

Thomas, curious, looks at Minho with interest, until their eyes meet, and Minho stared back at him, emotionless. Thomas turns away, embarrassed, without even knowing why. 

 

* * *

 

"Good job", Minho lets out, breathless, looking dead tired. "You just killed yourself". 

It’s the first thing they actually say to each other. And it’s not the happiest one. They’re stuck in the maze, unable to get back to the Glade. And, as Newt said, no one ever survived inside of the maze after nightfall, so how are they going to do, with an almost dead Alby and a freaking out Minho ?

Oh, and Grievers. Thomas can’t forget about them. 

But he manages to put Alby in safety and hide him. Then, he runs. He manages to escape from the Griever, and just when he’s beginning to lose him, Minho appears of nowhere and startles him, and he yells him to follow him. But Thomas doesn’t. He waits for the Griever, then he rushes into the corridor, running with all he’s got, as the walls are closing slowly. Minho’s at the other end, yelling him encouragements. Thomas can feel the Griever just behind him. Two meters left. One...

Minho screams his name, and Thomas rushes into him, making them fall on the ground. The walls closed, crashing the Griever between in an awful sound.

Thimas lets out a sigh of relief, and closes, until he realises he’s on Minho, but the other stars to laugh, like he doesn’t mind at all, or he’s going insane.

"Shit, man", Minho finally says, still having troubles to be serious, "This... this is crazy. This is fucking crazy. Like... I was completely losing it, and I’m here for two years, and you... you just arrived !", then he laughs again, hysterical. "Oh, man, I can’t believe we’re still alive. I’m gonna kiss you". 

Thomas arches an eyebrow, staring down at him, trying to regain his breath, not knowing if Minho is joking or not. He tries to ignore it, and speaks again : "I let Alby hanging at the wall, we should..."

Before he can even finish his sentence, Minho makes them roll, reversing their places so he can be on top of Thomas, and, without a warning, he leans in and press their lips together. It's brief, only lips against lips, and it's over before Thomas knows it, but it's enough to make his heart stutter in his chest. Minho stands up, then pulls Thomas on his feet, and smirks at the other's expression. "Told you I was going to kiss you". Then, he walks away.

And, _hell_ , Thomas doesn't remember how to breathe.

 

* * *

 

  
They completely ruined Minho's model.

  
It should have been that, what he was thinking about, if Minho wasn't between his legs, kissing him. But all Thomas can think about is how Minho's lips taste like candies (like, did Frypan give some to him, or what ?) and how their lips are pressed together. Minho sucks on Thomas's bottom lip, his tongue brushing against the other's, and when Minho pulls away, Thomas let's out "man, we crashed your model".

They completely destroyed it, truth be told, when Minho literally pushed Thomas on it to kiss him. "You, Thomas, are a fucking buzz killer", Minho signes dramatically. He tries to lean in again, but Thomas stops him. "What are we going to say to the others runners ?" Minho purses his lips together, annoyed, and then smiles devishly. "We'll tell it was Gally".

  
"Ooookay, drop it. Sometimes, you're scarier than a Griever, you know ?"

  
"Well, at least, I'm pretty", Minho answers.

  
Thomas can't really argue on that one.

 

* * *

 

 

Newt and Thomas are sitting near the west door in silence when Minho arrives, grinning.

"You pale as an ass faces are going to get a sunstroke", he says.

Thomas rolls his eyes and Newt only says "sit down and shut up". Minho chuckles, but complies anyway, and sits besides Thomas, who is well aware of how Minho is close to him.

He closes his eyes again, and enjoys the brush of the sunshine on his face.

Until he feels a hand brush lightly against his hip. He turns his head towards Minho, but Minho's eyes are closed, and there's an innocent and wide smile on his lips, but his fingers don't stop, and wander under Thomas's shirt, making him breathe sharply when he feels Minho's hand on his abdomen. Minho opens an eye, his mouth curling into a mocking smirk. Thomas throws him a look of warning, but Minho shakes his head. _Stop,_ Thomas mouthes to him. God, how can this guy be such an asshole sometimes ?

Thomas turns towards Newt, but the blonde has his eyes closed, and he can't do anything when Minho pinches his left nipple. He just grits his teeth, suppressing a moan as his body arches under Minho's fingers, craving for more. 

"Are you guys done ?" Newt suddenly says, sighing. Thomas's head shoots towards him, eyes widening, but Newts eyes were still closed. 

"What ?", Thomas stutters, flushing ; Minho's hand has stopped moving, resting on his chest. 

"You two aren't really discret, you know. You're practically eyes-fucking you see each other, and I can all most smell the sexual tension". Thomas wants to say something, but Newt adds : "I'm totally okay with it, but, like... use protection. Or whatever". 

Minho snorts. "Thanks, dad", but his hands leaves Thomas's chest, and he stands up. Thomas frowns, watching walk away. "Where are you going  ?" He asks him. Minho's already a few meters away. "It's not funny anymore", he answers, and disappears.

"son of a bitch", Thomas mutters.

Newt laughes.

 

 

* * *

 

Thomas stands at the entrance of the room of the maps, watching Minho as the Keeper writes something on a map, looking deep in his thoughts. A few minutes pass ; Thomas doesn't move or talk, he doesn't know if Minho noticed him, and, if her did, if he was ignoring him.

Finally, Minho speaks, breaking the tensed silence. "Are you going to stay here and stare at me like a creep all day ?", he asks, sarcastic. Usually, Thomas didn't mind, but not this time.

'Is it just for fun ?"

Minho turns towards him, crossing his arms on his chest, and Thomas trie ses really hard not to look at the muscles of his biceps. "What ?", Minho says, looking confused.

"This", Thomas answers, pointing at them. "Why you kiss me. Is it just because it's funny ? Because you clearly said it the other day". 

Minho blinks, arching his eyebrows, then, he sighes. 

"Come on, are we really going to have this now ?", he complains.

Thomas glares at him. "You got better to do ?"

Minho rolls his eyes. "First of all, stop being such an ass. Second of all, no, it's not just for the fun. I like you, idiot. There, happy ?"

As Thomas wasn't answering, he snorts. "What ? You are expecting a big declaration, some roses ? Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not me. Feelings, cute things, that's not my stuff. So... either you take it, either you got nothing ", he added, designing himself with a smirk, but Thomas could hear the seriousness behind it".

"okay", Thomas simply says. "I'll take it". Minho's grin gets wider. "If you wanna a date, I know a great restaurant, inside of the maze. Only open at night, with the loveliest waiters, that call themselves Grievers. You're up for it ?"

"uh... I think I'll pass"

"great decision".

 

* * *

 

 

"Thomas", a voice whispers. Thomas opens his eyes tiredly. The sky is still dark. "Come on, man, wake up". Thomas blinks, seeing Minho's figure in the obscurity.

"Minho ?" He whispers back, surprised. Why the hell is he waking him so early ? 

"Come with me", he just tells him, and Thomas sees him walk away. Curious, he stands up from his hammock and follows him, trying not to stumble on someone. 

Minho goes towards the farm, going inside. Thomas frowns, but joins Minho anyway. Minho puts a finger on his mouth to tell him to stay quiet, then kneels on the floor, opening a little wardrobe and taking something out. "There, don't drop it", he says, giving whatever this is to Thomas. It's a bottle, but it's too dark for him to see what's in it. "What is it ?", he asks, but Minho, instead of answering, pulls him out of the farm, guiding them towards the woods. Minho grabs a torchlight, and then they dive between the trees. After a few meters, Minho stops, and they sit against the trees. Thomas pits the bottle on the ground, but Minho takes it immediately. 

"This, my dear Thomas, is a date. I mean, as long a son you can date when you're stuck in a deadly maze", Minho says, sarcastic. "And this" he hands up the bottle "is alcohol". 

Thomas arches an eyebrow. "So... what, were going to drink for our first date ? Nice plan", he mocks a little, but he really appreciates that Minho did the effort.

"okay, go fuck yourself", Minho replies. "If you wanted chocolates an de lovely bullshit, you should have gone to Chuck. Or Newt. Do you think he's that kind of guy ?", he snorts ironically, and Thomas rolls his eyes. 

"Speaking of Newt : he cannot know about this. He would literally kill me if he knew I corrupted you, so..." Thomas chuckles at that. "So I guess you're right", Minho adds. "We're going to drink for our first date. No, we're going to get wasted". 

He takes a first lamp, then hands the bottle at Thomas with a malicious smile. Thomas arches an eyebrow, and drinks too. The alcohol burns his throat like fire. He whinces, coughing, and before he can look up, Minho is kissing him, his right hand gripping at Thomas's hip, the other in his hair. Minho's lips burn him as well, but in a way it calms the ache of his throat. He kisses him back, pressing Minho against his body.

"I bet you'll throw up before we even finish the bottle", Minho murmurs against his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas wakes up by a bucket full of water in the face. He yells, stumbling off his hammock, completely wet. His head was aching awfully, his throat felt like fire and his ears were literally threatening to explode. Newt was standing above him, smirking, holding a bucket in his hand. "Dude", Thomas says, rubbing his temples. "What the hell ?". 

"I know what Minho and you did last night, Tommy", Newt says, but he doesn't look angry. Just amused. Thomas shakes his head, whincing.

"Hungover, uh ?", Newt says, mocking. 

"Yeah. Did you have to throw me water ?", he complains. Newt smiles. 

"No, but it's funnier. Oh, don't do that face. You'll dry", he adds then, and Thomas glares at him.

He finds Minho later in the morning. He arches an eyebrow at Thomas's wet clothes. "Did you fall in a lake or something ?" He asks, smirking. "Not that I'm jot enjoying the view, but... what happened ?"

"Newt happened", Thomas answers. "He threw me water. Did you tell him about last night ? I thought we were supposed to stay quiet about last night"

"I know !" Minho exclaims. "It's  not my fault, I swear. I just said to him, like, hello, and Newt said I smelt alcohol. Like, how did he smell alcohol on my freaking face ? I swear this guy isn't human"

"I can hear you, dumbass !", Newt yells to him, a few meters away. 

Minho and Thomas share a look at each other. "See ?" Minho says. "Not human"

 

* * *

 

 

Minho is pressing him against the wall, kissing his neck and leaving trails of fire on his body. Thomas breathes sharply, throwing his head back, nails scratching and digging at Minho's shoulders through the fabric of his tee-shirt.

"aren't we... supposed, to, like... run ?", he asks with difficulties.

"the maze has been here for two years, Thomas. It won't disappear now", Minho mutters as Ann answer. Thomas closes his eyes, inhaling deeply as Minho bite  sand sucks on his skin.

They're supposed to explore the maze, find a way out of this place, but right now, the only thing he can think of is Minhos hands on his skin.

"take off your shirt", Minho suddenly says. Thomas frowns a little, but do it after a few seconds. Minho's mouth attacks his torso right away, nipping hungrily at the skin, and when he bites one of his nipples, Thomas can't hold back a moan, digging his nails harder into Minho's back. Minho looks up at him, smirking. "Don't be too loud", he says, mocking. "I don't want Grievers to jump on us. That would be awkward". Thomas rolls his eyes, ready to answer, but Minho sucks his nipple again, making him completely forget about what he was going to say. There's a fire inside of his stomach, burning stronger and stronger, threatening to fill all his body. 

He forgets everything when Minho drops to his knees and unzips Thomas's pants. Amnesia, when Thomas woke up in the Box, was terrifying, soul breaking. Amnesia, with Minho, was totally different. 

He lets Minho sucks him off inside of the maze, leaving him gasping. By the time he's back in the Glade, there's nothing in his head but white noises. 

 

 

* * *

 

The maze is far behind them. The dead too. And so is Chuck. Thomas wants to scream, to sob, to hurt someone, but something inside of him feels too hOllie, too broken. He just stares blankly by the window. He can feel Minho looking at him, but he's too exhausted to turn towards him. 

"Thomas", Minho whispers, and tries to take his hand, to touch him, but Thomas flinches away. He doesn't miss the look of hurt on Minho's face ; it painstaking him even more, but he said unable to say sorry, to reach out to him. The time sir kisses and happiness seems far from them, now. 

"Thomas", Minho repeats in a mutter, almost as a begging. His voice sounds more desperate, more hurt than ever.

A single tear rolls on Thomas's cheek.

He doesn't answer.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Tominho fanfiction ^^ about the maze runner. I'll post a second work about the scorch trials later.  
> What didn't you think ? I hope you liked this :)   
> vote&kudos ;)


End file.
